Amar y ser amado
by MariSeverus
Summary: Cuando la noche es larga y a pesar de tu usual locura característica, tienes tiempo para reflexionar mejor las cosas. Grelliam, algo deprimente (o al menos lo fue para mí).


Espero que les guste este fic.

A pedido de una amiga, que literalmente me ha puesto leer muchos fics de ésta pareja y ha conseguido un lugarcito en mi corazón como ficker. Sigo sin acostumbrarme al anime y a las parejas, puesto que es mi segunda vez escribiendo sobre estos temas.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. El resto del universo Kuroshitsuji, pertenece a Yana Toboso. Fan fic sin fines de lucro alguno y por simple diversión.

Muchas gracias por leer y de antemano, por comentar si llegara a pasar.

Disculpen si no termina siendo de su agrado.

Amar y ser amado

 _Silencio…_

 _Casi podía tocarlo si estiraba una de sus manos, pero a pesar de sus profundos deseos de llevar la relación a otro nivel,_ _ **a su nivel**_ _, no se atrevía a perturbar el delicado equilibrio sobre el cual su vida pendía como hilo._

 _William…_

 _Tan perfecto, todo el tiempo, que incluso le obligaba a pensar si su_ _ **obsesión**_ _por conquistarlo tenía alguna razón de ser._

 _Jamás podría amarla como ella a él. Nunca dejaría las apariencias a un lado y se entregaría sin reservas de ningún tipo, así como ella lo hacía todo el tiempo, siempre temiendo a la reacción del resto a su alrededor. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era difícil de evitar. Estaba enamorada y su testaruda cabeza continuaba resistiéndose al hecho de que quizá estaba esperando mucho, con muy poco._

 _Su calmado rostro, mientras dormía junto a ella, era todo el consuelo que necesitaba y sin importar el destino que tuviera, lo que acababan de comenzar, atesoraría el momento actual, tanto como los días felices que había tenido junto a Madame Red._

 _No podía decir si le había brindado la oportunidad de estar juntos, para que finalmente pudiera dejarle en paz o puesto que también sentía algo por ella, aunque fuese muy pequeño, pero no era tan tonta como para quejarse._

 _ **Sin sexo.**_ _Al principio parecía importante y no concebía una relación sin contacto físico de ninguna clase, pero se conformaba con al menos poder besarlo sin que terminara sacándole un ojo con su guadaña._

 _Se conformaba con poder rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, sin ser empujada prácticamente de inmediato y maldecida hasta su próxima vida._

 _ **Si es que existía algo próximo para ella.**_

 _ **No…**_

 _Pequeños movimientos le permitieron acercarse a su cuerpo en pijamas, bajo los cobertores de su muy aseado y perfecto apartamento. Ya llevaba horas contando todos los objetos perfectamente organizados y para su sorpresa, Will ni siquiera hizo un ademán de querer apartarse de ella. Más bien, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza y con él, la atrajo tan cerca como le fue posible._

 _ **Nada de desnudos tampoco, por supuesto**_ _. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba observar su cuerpo, en todo su esplendor, se conformaba con la cercanía que tenían en ese momento. No podía determinar si William sentía repulsión por el cuerpo que ella tenía, así como lo sentía ella misma, pero prefería no torturarse con la idea. De todos modos, no le resultaba nuevo, que todos la encontraran desagradable, repulsiva, solo por el hecho de creerse una mujer y tener el cuerpo de un hombre._

 _Así sentía que había nacido. Con el cuerpo equivocado, como castigo por todos los errores cometidos. Y a pesar de que muchos encontraban su voz, un tanto irritante y fuera de lugar, William en cambio parecía sentir deleite con ella y encontrar sus tópicos de conversación, cuando apartaba el sexo y las rarezas, muy interesantes._

 _ **Quizá estaba loco, así como ella, pero no era tan tonta como para quejarse. La locura tenía tan distintos niveles y tan distintas formas…**_

 _ **A pesar de que deseara más. A pesar de que esperara mucho más de él.**_

 _ **Pero ella era ella y él, pues él.**_

 _ **Si ella escogía permitir que el mundo fuese partícipe de su locura, ese era su problema. William no tenía por qué seguir sus pasos y tampoco creía que pudiera. Su ceja se alzaba y tan pronto como perdía el control por un mísero segundo de su existencia.**_

 _No podía creer que había pasado tantos años detrás de un hombre como él, para al final darse cuenta de que no podría amarla tanto como ella a él._

 _¿Pero en qué libro estaba escrito, que el amor tenía que resultar sencillo? ¿En qué lugar estaba escrito que el amor eran solo flores y colores pasteles? El amor también dolía y estaba cargado de muerte y lágrimas. De odio, de rencores y depresiones._

 _Y a pesar de que William continuaba tratándola como un estropajo, en público, dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, ella creía comprender algunos de los sentimientos de aquel enigmático hombre que había sido su compañero de trabajo durante tantos años._

 _Aunque al despertar y solo saludarse con un pequeño "buenos días" y un corto e insatisfactorio beso (para ella, al menos), comenzaba a dudar de lo poco que creía comprender al respecto de su persona._

 _Will siempre hacía las cosas de la misma forma, todos los días, pero y a pesar de eso, la lógica parecía escapársele de las manos y él parecía agitarse cuando intentaba sonsacarle información._

 _Como si ella lo conociera un poco más que él mismo se conociese._

 _Extraño y enfermo amor. Extraños y enfermos seres, compartiendo una misma cama._

 _ **Pero así era un poco feliz y no quería renunciar a ello.**_

A/N: No sé si continuarlo, así que le dejaré final abierto y ustedes opinen. Gracias por leer. Besoa.


End file.
